Eternity
by La-Reine-Guenevere
Summary: after padme dies her spirit is left to wander. without memory of who she is she meets two children that hold the key the past. padmetwins, eventually padmeanakin
1. Luke

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, wish I did though.

_**Eternity-**_

"_There is still good in him…I know…there is…still…"_

For as long as I could remember, those words echoed through out the vast emptiness that surrounded me. I couldn't recall what they ment, but I felt that they were important, somehow. I clung to them like a small child clings to their favorite toy. They were all I had. My only comfort.

I knew only darkness, there was nothing else in my world or my memory but icy black nothingness. I was alone, afraid, chilled through and through.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I-it's cold."_

I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, trying with no success to find some warmth. Glimmers of people and places would fill my mind. Try as I might, I couldn't hold onto any details.

Incredible loneliness settled over my heart. I drifted, eyes closed, knees to my chest. I waited, hoped for…something.

Time passed painstakingly slow. Then I remember warmth, for the first time I was warm and I opened my eyes to light. I relished the feeling. I thanked the two suns silently for their warmth and light. I only had one question, _Where am I?_

Soft whimpering broke my trance and brought my attention to a small boy. He had scrapes on his arms and knees. His eyes were a deep blue, and tears and mades streaks through the dirt on his cheeks. _I knew a boy like this once, didn't I? Or is this the same boy._

"Are you alright?' I asked.

He blinked at me and seemed dazed for a moment. Then quickly wiped his tears away and stood straighter. With a firm boys-don't-cry look plastered to his face he replyed, "Jus' a scratch, it don't hurt."

I smiled at him and giggled, "you're a funny little boy." the words flowed right out of my mouth and they seemed to fit perfectly. He smiled back and laughed with me.

"Luke!"a voice called.

"_Luke"_

The boy turned toward a figure that was making it's way toward us. "Luke! You know you shouldn't be out here alone. Tuscan raiders live out here!" the woman cried to the boy. The woman, who I couldn't see clearly, paid no attention to me, but rush strait to the boy.

"It's alright Aunt Beru, I have my guardian angel to watch over me." he smiled at me and took the hand offered by his aunt and started home.

"_Are you an angel?" _

"_What? "  
"An angel…They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe."  
"You're a funny little boy."_

Yay! I finally started to revise this. I'll have more soon…I hope.


	2. tender love and care

Disclaimer: Me own Star Wars? Yes! _Please_!

_There were nights when the wind was so cold _

_That my body froze in bed _

_If I just listened to it _

_Right outside the window _

_There were days when the sun was so cruel _

_That all the tears turned to dust _

_And I just knew my eyes were _

_Drying up forever _

_I finished crying in the instant that you left _

_And I can't remember where or when or how _

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made _

Chapter 2

I followed the boy and his aunt to a hovel built under the ground. By the time we reached their small home the suns had started to set and the wind had already started to whip up with promises of a hard and long storm. The boy pulled me through the threshold and led me down the stairs.

I found my self in a welcoming place. The air smelled of a thousand good meals that had been made in the small kitchen, and there were rugs on the sand floor that felt soft against my feet. These people weren't rich but there was love in this home and it warmed a part of my heart that had been cold for too long.

My hand was tugged at and I was pulled into a small room by Luke. He flick on the light and I was greeted by a messy room that was typical of a young boy. There were strange mechanical gadgets and tools strewn about the room. On the floor, I noticed a small half finish droid that no doubt the boy had made. I stopped and stared it awhile.

"_You wanna see the droid I was building? He's not finished yet."_

"_He's perfect."_

Luke excitedly showed me his little invention. When turned on the droid acted as an animal, a faithful pet. It could do tricks and luke delighted me with stories of how he had gotten in trouble because of small malfunctions in the little toy. His stories of mischief continued for a long while, until he was interrupted by his aunt.

"You should already be in bed Luke." she said as she opened the door. "It's getting late."

The boy mumbled an apology as he slipped under the covers of his bed. He flashed me a smile before laying down and feigning sleep. His aunt looked at me strangely before she switched off the light and slid the door shut.

As soon as the door clicked into place Luke whispered goodnight, and promptly rolled onto his side and fell asleep. I smiled faintly as I moved to his bed side and sat on the edge of his bed. Some how I knew this boy was the key to my forgotten memories that I so yearned to recover. I layed down next to the sleeping child and wrapped my arms protectively around him, vowing then to protect and care for him always.

"…_my caring for you will remain."_

Sorry that is not that long and that it took me soooooooooo long to get the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, I'm always eager to hear what people think of my writing and I like to hear what you think might happen next.


	3. demon

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars visionaries

**Eternity **

chapter 3 Demon

I watched the twin suns descend below the horizon. I sat on the warm ground just staring at the sunset. Luke was near by with his uncle, Owen, both staring in the same direction.

"Time for the twins to go to sleep. We must be quiet, they have a _big day _baking the sands." owen said. Luke laughed a little and rubbed his eyes in weariness. " I know someone else who needs some rest." Owen chuckled as he stated to steer Luke in side.

Suddenly Owen turned back and stared intensely at the remaining sun. curious, I too looked. I saw nothing, but a dust cloud. Owen pulled out binoculars, then called for Beru to bring his rifle. As I looked on the dust cloud came closer and a dark figure appeared.

"What is it? Tusken raider?" Beru asked as she passed the rifle to Owen.

"Don't think so. He appears to be _alone_"

"Then wha-"

"_Please_! Just take Luke inside!"

Owen stepped forward as the figure cam closer. It was cloaked and from what I could see it had red skin and from the waist down was all durasteel. " There sonthin' I can help you with friend?" it didn't stop but kept charging toward Owen. "I'm gonna have to ask you to stop and lemme see your hands?" Still it continued forward. " I _ain't _gonna tell you again- stop and show me your hands or I'm gonna drop you in _three! Two!-" _Owen fired and missed as it jumped into the air. The rifle flew out of his hands and into the assailants hand as if summoned. It whirled around and smashed Owen in the head with enough force to break the handle in two. I let out a startled scream and to my side heard Beru cry out to Owen.

The figure, this demon, advanced on Beru and Luke. "p-please don't-" Beru pleaded as luke whimpered in her arms.

I was frozen in place, and no matter how hard I tried couldn't move. "Luke!" I cried out fearfully.

The demon stopped in front of Luke and Beru. " so there is a son!" his voice was cold and full fo venom. He turned to the side and to seemingly no one. " I know you're there! I missed you on Kamino by two days. I was a day behind you on Geonosis."

_Geonosis? _A faint memory stir in my subconscious, I knew I had been there. Sonthing important had happened . The beginning of something wonderful, and the beginning of something terrible.

"_You call _this _a diplomatic solution?"_

"_I'm not afraid to die."_

" _I truly, deeply love you."_

" I came across a corpse on Mustafar I thought might've been you. Imagine my relief."

"_You're breaking my heat! You are going down a path I cannot follow!"_

"_LIER!"_

"those runts on Polis Massa were the least satisfying lives I have ever taken, but their medical log was useful."

White hot pain exploded throughout my body, I heard my self cry out, and I heard the cries of…children?

_"Hold on."_

Who was this monster and how could he, just by speaking stir such emotion, pain, and memories in me, that for so long had lain dormant.

"An old junk dealer in Mos Espa choked up an name before I separated him from his greed. I knew if I found the boy you'd come."

The pain disappeared as another fuzzy memory took it's place.

_"These junk dealers must have a weakness."_

"_Greed. Everything revolves around betting on those awful races."_

My vision was blurry, but I could still make out the demon. He was still looking in the same direction, and seem to be talking to himself.

"_No_! there is no Palpatine. No empire. No Jedi. there is no light. No dark. Just you and I here, _now_!"

"_Our people are dying senator."_

"_So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause."_

"_The Jedi have betrayed me, don't you betray me too!"_

Amazingly enough, an old man erupted from the ground and ignited a blue blade. He had a strong stance despite his age. "You won't heal clean!" he declared.

The demon threw down his cloak, activated a double bladed weapon, and charged. The old mad raised his blade to strike, but was stopped by the demon's hand on his wrist. A huge metal claw like foot landed on his chest and sent him backwards. A red blade swung toward his head and he intercepted it with his own blade. Red clash with blue, pushing it back far enough to singe to man's beard.

"That day in Theed I fell so far from what I was. When I came to rest all I could see was _you. _But I rose from my ruin to find myself greater, and all the day since have been to your _end!" _red pushed blue harder, but the blue did not relent but instead pushed back with even more power, pushing back the demon. A fist came round and smashed into the demons horns, breaking some of them. The demon backed up and growled, preparing for another attack as the old man charged.

I was so entranced by the duel that I almost failed to notice Owen coughing, as he came to Beru made her way slowly to his side, still clutching Luke

The man leaped into the air, twirled his blade and brought it down on the demon, effectively slicing the red weapon in two and severing and arm. The stench of burning flesh and a scream of agony rose into the air as the devil fell back. Before he could hit the ground he twisted and braced himself on his good arm and kicked the old man back onto the Lars family speeder. He summoned part of his weapon and activated it, then froze in shock. There stood the old man with a deactivated blade pointed strait in to demon's face, with his thumb poised over the button. Their eyes were locked and their faces were contorted in anger.

A blast sound in the night, and a red body fell slack on the ground with a smoldering wound to it's head. Owen stood with his broken handled blaster pointed at the corpse. he lowered the weapon and stared at the body.

"I'll take him out to the dune sea and burn the body there." said our rescuer in a quiet voice.

"fine." Owen replied in with a harsh tone.

"Is _he_ okay?" indicating Luke

"I told you I'd keep him _safe_, and I will. " his voice became even rougher. "Even if that means from _you_. Don't come back her. _Understand?"_

This utterly confused me. _The man had saved our lives and Owen gives him the cold shoulder. I may not no where I'm from, but I'm sure where ever it is, it is customary to thank a person when they help you. _

Owen turned away and followed Beru and Luketheir home, and I gave him a disapproving look. Luke looked back and locked eyes with the man for a few seconds before turning away. The man sighed then turned and heaved the dead body over his shoulder and walked away. I started to head inside, but as an after thought turned and hollered, "Thank you!" if he heard me he did not show it.

This was taken from visionaries, I just added Padme and made Luke older


End file.
